The Secret That Hides Behind A Mask's Eyes
by Mask Of The Eclipse
Summary: Maskpaw, a young she-cat apprentice, has waited too long, her clan is hiding something from her, and she is determined to find out what, but what happens when she finds out the truth about her past. (Rated T, just in case)
1. Chapter 1 - Failed Attempt

"Good job, Maskpaw" A light yellow coloured tom yelled out.

"Thanks Lionpelt!" I yelled, feeling proud.

"Now, let's return to camp," Lionpelt turned around and started walking, and I followed him to a clearing full of different cats grooming each other.

I look at the other apprentices, Moonpaw, a dark grey she-cat with crescent on her forehead and white speckles on her tail, back and paws who has bright blue eyes, Echopaw, a light grey tom with darker stripes who has sensitive hearing and has aqua-blue eyes, Flamepaw, a ginger tom with dark amber eyes. They were all playing together since their training was done for the day.

Thats how it is around here, I have training daily, and then I return to play with the fellow apprentices, but sometimes, I feel like i'm not one of them, like, there is something more to me, and the leader, every time i'm around her, she starts acting a bit nervous, it just feels like she is hiding something from me, but I don't complain, cause its kinda hard to argue with a leader when your an apprentice.

I walk over to my nest, I didn't feel like playing today, the leader was acting extra nervous today, and it made me worry a bit, then I thought of something, Maybe, just maybe, the elders will know why the leader is so nervous, and if they try to hide it from me, i'll just have to make them tell me, I have to know!

I got up and walked over to the elder's den, the elders welcome me in and gave me a mouse, I hadn't eaten all day so i thanked them and ate it.

"Hey, Speckletail, there is something I want to ask you, since you are the oldest here" I said, after I had finished my mouse.

"Of course, Maskpaw, what seems to be the problem?" The old tortoiseshell she-cat asked.

"Why is the leader so nervous around me? and today, she is even more nervous, do you know why? has it got something to do with me?" I asked, hoping to get an answer.

"I didn't notice Berrystar acting nervous, did you, Longtail?"

An old tom with a pale body and a long tail answered her "No, i didn't notice anything"

This seemed a bit suspicious to Maskpaw, she noticed the nervous tone in their voices, she knew they were hiding something.

"Speckletail! please don't lie to me! I need to know!" i yelled.

There was a long silence, until Lionpelt walked in.

"Come on, Maskpaw, were on evening patrol" he said to the sad apprentice.

"But Lionpel-

Lionpelt interrupted her "No buts, now lets go" He walked out of the elders den with Maskpaw, with her head lowered, following him.

She whispered to herself "I'll get those cats to tell me the truth, one way, or another".


	2. Chapter 2 - Anger In The Patrol

**Me: Yay! Early Chapter XD, this might happen often XD and-**

**Maskpaw: -OMG GET READY FOR SOME SUSPENSE AT THE END OF THIS!**

**Me: SHOOOSH! MASKPAW!**

**Maskpaw: HueHueHue**

**Me: Anyways, enjoy! c:**

I stomped angrily as i walked with my mentor. He noticed my different attitude and asked, in his soft voice.

"Maskpaw, my dear apprentice, you seem to be acting differently, is something the matter?"

I look at him, my eyes were full of anger, and I think I saw him step back.

"Everythings fine!" I yell at him, furiously.

He stares at me.

"Maskpaw, tell me the truth," He said, softly.

I glare at him, then yell.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL THE TRUTH WHEN NO OTHER CAT IN THIS GOD DAMN CLAN CAN TELL THE TRUTH?!"

Lionpelt just stared at me, his expression told me he was shocked at what I just said, then his expression changed, he looked more worried than scared.

"Whats wrong with **YOU**! Can't handle the **TRUTH**?!" I yell at him once more.

I saw him whisper something to himself, I tried to hear what he said, but I couldn't.

"Maskpaw, we're going back to camp, NOW," His voice sounded more concerned than soft.

"WHY SHOULD I?! NO ONE IN THAT CLAN CAN EVER TRUST ME!" I yell.

"THERE IS A REASON WHY THEY AREN'T SAYING THE TRUTH! AND ITS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!" He yells back at me.

I step back, he had never yelled before, and he sounded so angry, did I really sound like that?

"Now, BACK TO CAMP" He said once more.

I gulp, scared by his voice, I answer him straight away.

"O-ok..." I said, still scared.

~At Clan Camp~

I waited outside the leader's den, still shivering from earlier.

FLASHBACK

Lionpelt and I walked into the clan camp.

"Maskpaw, wait outside Berrystar's den, I need to talk to her" He said, strictly.

I obeyed without a doubt, Lionpelt was acting scary, and I didn't want to make him angry again.

FLASHBACK END

I sigh.

"What came over me...i yelled at my own mentor..." I say to myself, disappointed.

I looked around and saw cats staring at me, it made me feel embarrassed.

After a while of waiting, Lionpelt came out of the den, and stared at me.

At first i was confused, then i got scared, it felt like he was staring into my soul, then he spoke.

"Time to sleep, Maskpaw, i'll see you in the morning" He said, strangely, then he walked away without a sound.

I walked over to my bed, today was still puzzling me, but I managed to go to sleep.

Later, I wake up, but instead of being in the apprentice's den, I was in a strange dark forest.

"W-where am i..?" I said, shivering.

I turned around a saw a tom, bigger than me and had strange markings like mine, walk up to me, smirking.

"W-who a-are you?!" I yell in fear.

"Well, your rude, than again, so am I, and if you must know who I am, you must first remember that old fairy-tail the elders told you" He said, still smirking.

"Y-you mean, the story of how R-redfang killed his own leader? what does that what to d-do with m-me?" I asked, confused.

"Wow, you still can't figure it out? I **AM** Redfang, and I am also someone else" He said, walking close to my ear.

"Im also, your **brother**" He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Evil Pursuader

**Me: Ugh late chapter.**

**Maskpaw: and its so worth the wait!**

**Me: ugh no its not.**

Maskpaw just stood there in shock, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, Redfang, the Redfang who killed his own leader, and many other clan cats, was her brother.

"Y-your lying!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Oh, i wouldn't lie to my own sister" He said, glaring at her.

"I-im not your sister! i know your lying!" I yelled once again.

"Well thats no way to treat your older brother" He said, looking away.

I noticed a small smirk when he turned his head.

"Well, even if i am your sister, why would **you** bother telling me?" I asked.

He looked at me, and i had a sudden regret of asking that.

"Well, because i want **you** to follow in my pawsteps" He replied.

"Pfft, yea right! Im not evil like you!" I yell.

"Are you sure about, i saw your little, how would you say? conversation on the patrol today" He smirked.

I shudder, how did he know about that?

"My dear sister, accept for fate, you were ment to be evil, your father was evil, and you mother killed him in cold blood, ust like how i killed my leader" He smirked one again.

"N-no! M-mother had to kill dad! he threatened to kill us all!" I yelled.

"How would you know that? you weren't even born then" He replied.

"M-my clan-"

"-Your clan told you? how can you even trust them? they always keep secrets from you" He glared at me, it made me shudder.

"S-shut up!" I yell in anger.

"Why? because of you, your mother died, and your clan started lying to you, can't you feel the anger inside of you?" He smirked.

"SHUT UP!" I yell again.

"Alright, goodbye for now"

All of a sudden, the forest they were in started to disappear, and i woke up, sweating and panting, inside of the apprentice den. I look and see that it is dawn, then i turn around to see Flamepaw staring at me.

"Umm you ok, Maskpaw?" He asked.

"Oh yea.. um.. im fine" I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Mask, ya can't trick me, i know there is something wrong" He started to walk over to me.

"Well, i'll tell you later" My face started to go pink, it happened every time i was around Flamepaw.

"Alright, well, i got dawn patrol, so i'll see ya later" He walked out of the apprentice den, but i noticed something, he winked at me. My cheeks went red.

"Well, i er... better...go do something..." I walk out of the apprentice den, and walk past Berrystar's den.

"Maskpaw, could i talk to you for a second?" I jumped when i heard her voice, i thought she would still be asleep.

"Umm, well ok..." I say nervously as i walk into her den.

**Me: I just love those cliffhangers XD **

**Maskpaw: *grabs popcorn* I can't wait to see the reviews!**

**Me: *Sweatdrop* Maskpaw, there is a low chance i'll get any reviews**

**Maskpaw: THEN THEY'D BETTER REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Not So Normal Chat

**Me: *Staring at laptop***  
**Maskpaw: FINALLY AN UPDATE! HURRY YO BUTT UP ECLIPSE!**  
**Me: Can't, watching Total Drama All Stars for the 100th time**  
**Maskpaw: WHY U SUCH A FANGIRL OF MAL**  
**Me: SHUSH JUST ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Berrystar looked at me firmly, her leafy green eyes staring into my emerald green eyes, it made me feel uneasy, it was the first time she had looked at me without being nervous.

"Maskpaw, sit please" She said firmly.

"O-ok…" I sat, still confused by her different behavior.

"Maskpaw, we're you dreaming last night?, i walked by you earlier and you were sweating and panting"

That caught me off guard.

"U-uhhhh" I didn't want to say no, but i didn't want to say yes either.

"What were you dreaming about?" She said, interrupting my thoughts

I didn't answer, though her expression told me she knew what it was.

"It was Redfang, wasn't it?" She asked, I nodded slowly.

She got up and headed deeper into her den, which confused me.

"Berrystar..is it true? is Redfang really my brother…?" I manage to say.

She sighed, "Yes, he is…"

_So he was telling the truth…_, I thought.

"Berrystar, please tell me, tell me the truth, i can't live like this anymore, i want to know about my past," I begged.

She stayed silent for a while, then let out a defeated sigh,

"I'll only tell you 1 thing, the rest will have to wait, it's what Starclan wishes" She said.

"What is that 1 thing?" I asked.

She took a deep breath.

"Maskpaw, your real name is Mask, and, you are a rouge" She firmly said.

"A WHAT?!"

* * *

**Maskpaw: DAT CLIFFHANGER!**  
**Me: Yeah yeah whatever, just lemme watch Mal**  
**Maskpaw: *slaps meh face* READ YO LINES GURL**  
**Me: *sigh* Don't forget to review, NOW LEMME WATCH DIS**  
**Maskpaw: *facepaw***


End file.
